


Rescuer

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Tears came to her eyes and fear filled her when he only became more aggressive.  She had seen an aggressive side in him before..but she had always brushed it aside. Now she wished she hadn't."Boyd attacks Ellie.





	Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

While being on team Gibbs, there was a lot of things you learned from him. 

One of those things were not to take your eyes off someone that gives you that twisting feeling in your gut.

Ellie made the mistake of doing just that. 

She and Boyd bad been in her apartment arguing for the past hour, Ellie had planned on going out for a night of dancing with Nick, Jack, and some guy she had been on a couple of dates with. Boyd, didn't like it. 

It wasn't the going out part that made him angry, it was the Nick of it all.

Ellie was tired from the arguing after having to work a long day, and so she had turned away to hopefully take some aspirin. 

She never expected Boyd to grab her and shove her, hard, into the wall where her head knocked against it. Right away she reacted and used the training she knew to fight back, but with being dizzy and dazed from the hit to her head, she knew she was a little slow and sluggish.

“Boyd!” She yelled. “Please just stop!” 

Tears came to her eyes and fear filled her when he only became more aggressive. 

She had seen an aggressive side in him before..but she had always brushed it aside. Now she wished she hadn't. 

“This is what you deserve, bitch!” He said roughly, giving her a push that had her falling..landing with a crash into her glass coffee table. “I wasted so much time and effort on you and this is how you repay me?! Still loving that piece of shit!” 

Ellie whimpered feeling the pieces of glass stuck in her skin, blood mixing in with the carpet. 

“Boyd..” She cried out, but he was still ranting angrily. 

She used him being distracted to press a number on her speed dial when she spotted her phone half under the couch, it must have fell out of her jacket pocket when she tossed it on the couch earlier. She slid it back under so it wasn't seen. 

Ellie had just done so when Boyd was suddenly on top of her.

A cry tore from her throat when his hands put pressure on her wounds.

Boyd brought his face inches from hers, a cold grin on his face. “I wonder how Nick would love you damaged..ruined.” 

Ellie started struggling once more but he was too heavy, the only thing she accomplished was a smack to his face before she was pinned more firmly. 

He laughed. “No agent friends to save you now, Ellie.”

Boyd then quickly slipped something out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was  _ her _ knife. 

He grinned and used it to rip her shirt open, not caring about cutting skin as she felt the tip of the blade break skin.

Another cry escaped out. “Please Boyd..you don't have to do this.”

“Oh but I do  _ sweetheart _ .” 

He had just ripped her bra open when the door busted open, and a figure had thrown Boyd off her as they started throwing punches. 

Ellie tried to move but she felt dizzy and her body ached. When her mind cleared more, she turned to her side to try and get up and saw her rescuer was Nick who was winning in his fist match with Boyd.

Her head dropped and a sob of relief left her. 

Suddenly she felt hands on her but didn't even flinch, she automatically knew it was him. 

“Shit Ellie..” Nick mumbled, Ellie blinked in surprise as she was picked up. She felt the sting from her injuries but her eyes landed on a knocked out cold bloody Boyd that was handcuffed to the radiator. 

Her body right away relaxed.

Nick carried her to her bedroom making sure to lay her on her side where there was no glass. He grabbed a towel and covered her with it.

“You know..not the way I imagined seeing you shirtless for the first time..” Nick mumbled under his breath. Ellie couldn't help but smile a little at his comment.  

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” He asked her. She shook her head. “Okay..but that means I'll be the one taking the pieces of glass out, which will probably hurt more than a professional doing it.” 

“I don't care.” She whispered. “I trust you.”

Nick kissed her forehead before getting to work. Ellie let her mind drift with a few flinches and whimpers as Nick bandaged her up. 

After what seemed like hours, he was finally done.

“I have to call Gibbs..we kind of have a problem in the living room.” Nick said.

She nodded. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Nick ran a hand down her hair. Ellie closed her eyes for a brief second at how nice it felt. 

“For everything..this, the whole Boyd thing in general..”

Nick kissed her forehead once more but lingered this time. “Nothing to be sorry for Ellie.”

* * *

A week later Ellie was tucked between Nick's legs, her back lightly resting against his chest as they sat against the armrest of his couch. 

She hadn't been back to her apartment other than to grab her things. Nick had no problem letting her stay at his apartment until she was either ready to go home, or find another place as she couldn't sleep in her apartment without nightmares. 

It seemed she was more shaken then she thought. 

Ellie was just  _ tired _ . Especially from all the conversations that had taken place. Gibbs, Vance, Jack, McGee along with Kasie and Jimmy, her family, Metro..

But Nick never made her talk, which was why it was easy for everything to come spilling out. It was ironically enough the only conversation that hadn't made her exhausted. 

“What's going in in that big brain of yours.” Nick said, his voice right by her ear. 

“Nothing.” She turned to smile at him. “But I am hungry.”

Nick chuckled. “No surprise. But you have to get up if you want food.”

Ellie groaned and turned to bury herself against him more. “No, you're comfy.”

He grinned, laughing a little.

“Then it looks like we're starving.”

“Maybe if we concentrate enough..food will appear?”

He scoffed. “This isn't one of your dreams, Ellie.”

“Hey I don't dream about food!”

“Oh really? Then what  _ do _ you dream about?”

Ellie bit her lip, looking at him. “...You.”

Nick looked a little shocked at her confession. “Wait..what? Really?”

She couldn't help but grin at catching him off guard.  “Yes. I don't think you realized Nick, but you're perfect dream material.” Ellie said in a teasing tone.

“Oh trust me I know-” She smacked her hand on his chest. “I just didn't think Ellie Bishop would be dreaming about  _ me _ .”

She moved away from him to sit on her knees facing him. “Well, you better believe it mister.”

Nick grinned. “Does this mean I can kiss you without you running for the door?”

“Like you have to ask.”

He laughed and Ellie smiled as she kissed him.


End file.
